Green hair!
by Hey1233443321
Summary: What would happen if Addisons hair was green not white? Is she part zombie? How is Zed going to react? What are her parents gunma say? Was going to be a one shot but might make it into a series
1. Seeing it for the first time

Zed, Eliza and bonzo had just gone full zombie at the homecoming game and

Addison was still shocked that the crowds were booing the zombies, it was disgraceful! She decided to stand up for them, even though it would get her and her parents in major trouble.

 **You probably know that her grandfathers ear got bit of by a zombie when the first attack happened. Well that caused some of the zombie's genes to go into Addisons family. It had weirdly pass all the others and when she was born it shocked most of the family. They decided to keep it a secret under a long blond wig as they could do nothing to change it. Every one would freak out if they knew that two normal humans gave birth to a part zombie child.**

Addisons POV

"Hey you did this to them! Because they thought that they need to fit in! And you drived them to change who they are to please you! And so did I! " I reached for my wig.

"Addison don't do that!" Mum shouted.

"You know what will happen!" Dad added.

I looked round to see that Zed and the others were still looking at me. I reached for my wig and pulled it of. My dark green hair shocked everyone especially the zombies.

" I've been living a human life for so long and non of you even questioned me! But now I'm different! Now you now I'm part zombie, how different are you gunna treat me?!" I looked round to see Zed's wide grin. The zombie control started to walk over to me.

People were shouting in the back ground but I focused on zed.

"FREAK"

"OUTSIDER"

"WEIRDO"

Non of this effected me. Once his had walked over to me he looked up at my dad and nodded. It was clear that my dad did something as well but I didn't want to look at them.

Gus handcuffed me like the Zed, Eliza and bonzo. We started to walk over to the van to join the others. When I reached it they were all still stunned.

"Your part zombie?!" Zed was the first to speak.

"Yes I am. Because of the out break in 1957 when my grand father got bit. I have now got some zombie blood in me. Are you disappointed I kept it from you?"

"Apsoloutly not! You are amazing Addison! Zombie or human!" Zed said

Before we got in the van gus put a Z-Band on my wrist...

"Just in case..." gus said sas he Unhandcuffed me and the others.

As soon as I was free I ran up to Zed and kissed him. It was the most passionate and amazing feeling ever. Until we got chucked in a van...


	2. Kicked out

I sat next to Zed in the van, just a little bit worried about what they would do to me. I mean I know they're going to do a load of test's but how far will they go until they stop. Zed saw Addison's face and saw she looked worried.

"Hey don't worry I won't let them touch you. " How was I so lucky to get a get a guy like him?

The van suddenly stopped. It was obvious we were in zombie town but it was an unusual part.

"Where are we?" I asked

"Zombie hell, It's the far back of zombie town, they use this place to keep zombies if there Z-bands break." Eliza was a bit sharp but she was loosening up to me.

"Don't worry though, we will be fine it only takes a couple of days," Zed said in a comforting voice.

Bonzo walked over to me and hugged me like he did at the football game. When he let go, we were instructed to walk into the building. As I walked in I saw my father talking to someone.

"Dad?" I'm confused, why is my dad here.

"Addison, I'm here to tell you that I and your mother are given you one last chance to put your wig back on." He handed me my long blond wig.

"Are you serious! I can't believe you! You don't respect me for who I am..." I shouted at my dad. I did notice nearly everybody that was there was starring.

"Addison I love you but people won't like you because of your hair. Your mum's raging, please just put it on and come home, otherwise your going to have to stay here and get tested. And you won't be allowed to come home afterward... Ever. You make the decision Addison." I can't believe my own father is kicking me out.

"I'd rather be myself than pretend I'm someone I'm not to please you." As I said this he looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"Ok then... " With that, he walked out.

As soon as he was out of site I broke down into tears. I had just been kicked out, my parents are ashamed of the real me. And I'm now homeless. Zed came over to me and held me in a tight embrace.

"Its ok Addi, you stay with me" He offered.

"Thanks, Zed" I looked at him, I same smile spread on his face.

 **Two days later...**

They did lots of tests on me but nothing crazy. They tested my blood and found I'm more zombie than human which took loads by surprise because of my appearance.

When we eventually were allowed to go, I walked with Zed to my house to collect some of my things. I knew by fact that my parents would be out so we wouldn't run it to them.

Zed's dad was ok with me staying at his. I didn't know what I would do if he wasn't. As it was quite late I and Zed decided to go to sleep. He said that I could sleep in his room and he would sleep on the couch. I tried to convince him that could sleep on the couch. He refused.

We got ready for bed and when I was walking to Zed's room I heard Zoey cheering in her room. I then realized she doesn't know im staying here. So I decided to scare her. I walked into her room trying to be as quiet as I could. I grabbed her shoulders and said a classic rah. Zoey turned around in shock but then she realized it was me.

"ADDISON!" A wide grin grew on her face as she gave me a big bear hug. "What are you doing here?! OMG I love tour hair!"

"Thank you and I'm staying with you for a little while," I said not telling her the full truth as she was only little.

"How come?" She asked.

"Because I want to spend more time with you duh!"

"Yay! This I going to be so fun! can you teach me some cheers before bed? " She asked making puppy dog eyes.

I taught her the one from the first football game. I and Zoey were having fun and giggling our faces off. until Zed came in and said it was time for bed. I gave her a quick hug and walked out. As I walked out I gave Zed a peck on the cheek.

"Night Zoey"

"Night Addison. Night Zed" Zoey replied.

"Night zo," Zed said.

With that, the house went quiet. I was in Zeds dark grey room and he was downstairs...


	3. Ice cream

About an hour after the house went quiet. I heard the door open. I turned over to see who it was and standing in the doorway was Zed wrapped up in a thin blanket.

"Addi? Are you awake?" He asked.

"Yep. I can't sleep." I replied.

" Can I get in?" He said whilst gesturing to his bed.

Instead of answering him I just moved up so he would have more room. We laid there in complete silence just staring into each other's eyes till he reached up and held the side of my face. We both slowly leaned in until our lips met. We both moved in time with each other, the kiss went deeper and deeper till we lost breath.

"I love you," Zed said.

"I love you too,"

We continued our makeout session until we both got tired. We ended up cuddling for the rest of the night with Zed holding me tightly close but I was ok with that.

We woke up the next morning with a startle as Zoey decided to jump on us.

"WAKE UP!" Zoey screamed.

"Noooo! let us sleep." Zed mumbled.

"You're going to be late for school!"

"What?!" I said.

" You have half an hour to get ready and be there. " Zoey said.

I quickly jumped out of bed and started to get ready. I walked into the bathroom to get changed and came out wearing a natural face of makeup and pastel blue jeans and a pink top.

"Why are you rushing?" Zed asked.

"Because I have a perfect record I'm not going to ruin that with being late" I rushed.

With that said, Zed got out of bed and started to get ready. 20 mins later we said our goodbyes and started to walk to school. When we got there everyone started to stare. People were whispering things about me and how I didn't belong there and other stuff.

Bree, Eliza, Bonzo, and Bucky came right up to us and we all ignored the others and went to class. They were all so supportive of me being me and I'm so happy I have such great friends. Can't say the same about family though.

After school, we all decided to go to the ice cream parlour. were we all either got vanilla, vanilla or vanilla. we all ordered but when it was my turn they put a sign in front of me saying 'We Have The Right To Refuse Service To Anyone'

"Are you serious!" Zed raised his voice a little.

"Don't worry about it Zed, I can go without." I walked out and the rest followed.

"That's not right," Bucky spoke up.

"I know!" Bree agreed.

" Here Addi, have mine," Zed handed his ice cream to me.

I took it out of his hand and gave him a sweet smile which he returned.

"We can share..." I said.

He took the spoon out of the ice cream and by now we were quite behind the others. Zed took some ice cream from the pot and spread it right on my nose.

"Yeah, we can share" he laughed at my confused/shocked face.

"Oh, you really want to do that?" I said in a playful voice.

"yep." He sounded really cocky but in a good way.

I grabbed more ice cream and spread it not only on his nose but his full face. This carried on for about 10 minutes and by the end of it, we were basically part ice cream as we were smothered head to toe.

We noticed the others were now out of site so we kept walking hoping to find them at some point. We didn't, so we just went home...


	4. Burning Eggs

When we got home the house was empty a Zed's dad was working and won't be back till later at night. Zoey was at a friend's for a sleepover so she won't be back .

"What do you wanna do?" He said this and raised one eyebrow.

"Not that... What about we watch a film?" I knew what he was thinking but I avoided it.

"Sure..." He was disappointed and it was quite clear.

We sat down and watched around 20 mins of the movie but around half an hour in we were in a full make-out session. It felt really good until the end credits rolled and the film ended.

"I'm a bit hungry, do you want anything?" I asked.

"Umm sure."

I got up and walked to the kitchen while Zed stayed and sorted the film out and put the tv back to its normal setting. I didn't want to cook anything big as we sorta had ice cream earlier so I settled on scrambled eggs.

I started to cook when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. Zed started to kiss my neck.

"Hey... I'm trying to cook." I breathed.

"I know... what are you cooking?" He asked.

"I didn't want anything big so I'm just making scrambled eggs, is that ok?"

"Yep that's a perfect meal made by a perfect zombie" He made me blush.

I turned around and gave him a kiss.

"I love you," I said this in between kissing.

"I love you too," Zed replied. " By the way, the eggs are burning..."

"Shit!" I turned around as quick as I could and turned off the stove. Luckily they weren't too burnt and we could still eat them. Zed just laughed to himself.

We enjoyed our meal but we quickly started to get sleepy so we headed up to bed. I got changed into my PJ's and checked my phone whilst Zed went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When I looked at my phone I had about 10 messages from Bree and Eliza on the group chat but one caught my eye. It was from my mum. I hesitated to open it but a few seconds later I did. I was shocked at what it said.

/ **Hey honey, Me and your dad miss you so we want to give you another chance to come back home and put your wig on. We're sorry but this society doesn't except different and neither do we. If you do you can come back home if not you can come and get the rest of your stuff. Love Mum Dad**

After reading it I broke down into tears. And at that moment Zed walked in. He saw me crying and ran up to me and held me in a tight embrace.

" Hey, Addi whats wrong?" He asked.

I didn't say anything and just handed him my phone. He read it and his eyes widened.

"Oh Addi im sorry, what are you going to do?" He asked but I think the answer was clear.

"I'm not going to pretend to be someone im not just to please them! " I raised my voice out of frustration.

"Ok, then we will go get your stuff tomorrow and you can continue to stay here." When he said this I looked up and saw a cheeky grin.

"What would I do without you?" I hugged him once again.

"I don't know... " I could tell he was trying to think of something funny but he failed. "Let's just get to sleep."

He layed down and opened his arms gesturing for me to cuddle him.

I layed down next to him and buried my head in his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a quick squeeze and then settled down to sleep.

"Everythings gunna be ok..."

"I love you Zed"

"I love you Addi"


	5. Date night & tears

**(Addison's POV)**

It's been a few weeks since I moved in. Me and Zed haven't had a date since homecoming at the ice cream parlor. Zed said that tonight he has something special planned and to wear something nice. I went to Bree's after school to get ready. We invited Eliza but she didn't want to come and said she had to finish homework, which was weird for her.

I put on a natural face of makeup and a bright pink dress. My hair was all down and straightened. Bree was more excited than me but I was still stoked to go.

About twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door. I quickly ran downstairs to put my shoes on and Bree opened the door. I heard their conversation and it was quite amusing.

"Hey Zed, She's just putting her shoes on..."

"That's ok Bree, How are you?"

"What since I spoke to you at school? Yeah im good..." I heard Bree snigger.

"Yeah sorry I'm really nervous..." It was sweet how he was nervous.

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation but Bree said something else. I quickly went to the door before she could embarrass me some more. When I saw him he was dressed in a dashing black tux and his hair gelled as usual.

"Hey gorgeous." A grin widened on his face. Bree walked away slowly.

"Hey handsome."

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep." I walked out the door and closed it behind me.

We walked to the gate of zombie land then he stopped.

" Put this on..." He handed me a black blindfold, I trusted him so I put it on.

We continued to walk through zombie land until we walked into a building. We went into another room which I soon found out I was a lift as I stumbled when it started to go down. Zed just laughed at this. He leads me a little further into the building when we suddenly stopped.

"Take the blindfold off..." He purred.

I did what I was told and took it off. When I opened my eyes we were in the light garden. But it was different from the last time I was here. Zed had set up a picnic blanket with all different types of food. I turned round to see him with a look on his face like he wanted a reaction.

"Omg Zed! I love it! it's amazing, your amazing..." I walked over to him and leaned in slowly. He did the same. Are kept going until my lips were met with the softness of his. " Thank you..." I breathed.

"Anything for you... Want to eat?" He asked.

"Yeah what you got?" I said with a smirk.

" I have mini sandwiches, strawberries and little stuff like that..."

We went and sat down and ate, laughed and got to know each other better. But there was one thing playing on my mind.

"Zed can I ask you something?" I hesitated.

"Yeah, anything..."

" What happened to your mum?..." I asked.

" Well..." He started.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" I blurted out.

"No no no... It's ok. She died when I was young so I didn't really understand but my dad explained when I was a bit older. Her Z-Band broke after having Zoey she went to out of control. The chief of zombie control decided she wasn't safe..." He stopped. "But my were doing alright and my dad good a good job for a zombie. But enough about that, you've never told me what your parents do. I think it's quite obvious about your mum, but what about your dad? Unless you don't want to talk about them"

My heart stopped in my chest. Should I tell zed? Will he hate me?


	6. Pizza

(Addison's POV)

I can't believe what Zed just told me. I believe it but it's just shocking. Would my dad really do that? Of course he would, he hates zombies. I feel so sorry for Zed and I never want to lie to him but will he hate me if I told him that my dad killed his mum?

"Addi you there?" He was waving his hand in my face.

" Yeah im here. I'm so sorry Zed..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," He interrupted me before I could tell him. "Plus we're here now..."

"My dad's the chief of police!" I admitted.

Zed' face was just blank. His eyes were wide open like they could fall out at any moment. His mouth was catching fly's.

"I'm sorry zed..." He still didn't speak. "I can go if you want."

"No! It isn't your fault. You shouldn't be sorry." He shifted closer to me and put his arms around me.

A tear ran down my face. Zed wiped it off with the back of his finger.

" Hey don't cry. We're ok." He said comfortingly

" Promise?"

"Promise."

He kissed me and it wasn't full of lust... It was full of love. I knew he was perfect but not as perfect as this, I'm so lucky.

School the next day was horrendous. The classes were boring, Bree wasn't there because she was ill and everyone still looks at me like im a complete weirdo.

When I and Zed met at the end of the day, we didn't want to go home so instead, we went out for a early dinner/late lunch. Not many places in Seabrook allow me and Zed but I can count on Wilmer. Wilmer is an old family friend who owns a pizza restaurant about ten minutes away from school.

Zed has never been before so when I told him about it he was a bit cautious, but I lead him there anyway. We walk through the door and im greeted with a big smile on Wilmer's face.

"Addi rad! How are you! Loving the hair!" Addi rad was a nickname he gave me when I was young. It's embarrassing but i don't mind. "And who's this dashing young man? You picked a good one there." He nudged me with his elbow which made me laugh allowed.

"This is Zed. Is there any chance we could get a table?"

"Anything for my favorite customer!"

He lead us to a small table in the corner of the room where the lighting was dim and soothing music played.

The rest of the night was lovely. Zed and I shared a margarita pizza and talked which was not new. It was perfect.

 **Sorry it was short I'm currently on holiday and haven't had a lot of time to write. Will definitely post in a few days! Thanks for reading xx**


	7. Just ask me xx

Hey, I don't know if I should go further into the story as it might drag on a little but comment if you want more and I happily will. Xx


End file.
